


Celestial Bunnies

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Welcome to the Dreamworld! [3]
Category: Dreamworld - Fandom, ORIGINAL SERIES - Fandom, Welcome to the Dreamworld!
Genre: Creepier than the Spice Bunnies, Gen, celestials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: Celestial BunniesWritten as a research journalUpdated as I come up with developments





	1. Celeste

Celeste seems to be the main leader of the Celestials. 

She has pitch black fur and long black hair with blue streaks. She is one of few entities who wear makeup in the Dreamworld. She wears a bright pink lipstick and dark eye shadow. 

Celeste stands out as a very bold entity, wearing very skimpy yet somehow still modest attire. 

She has a bad opinion of the good majority of the Spice Bunnies but does express mild fondness towards Sage.

Regardless despite the fact that Celeste and the Celestials are byproducts of the nightmare parasite, they are generally neutral 

Hence why in earlier notations I mentioned that Thyme insisted that not even Sugar knew where they originated from.


	2. Nebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weird one

Nebel is a surprisingly small yet still anthropomorphic bunny, measuring to be about 2 feet tall(?) when standing. 

Identifying as male, this grey bunny has a very grumpy demeanor. 

He speaks in a near indecipherable language, his voice sounding like chimes blowing in the wind- literally.

The only celestial who seems to understand him is Étoile.


	3. Étoile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebel

Étoile is a very tall bunny with cartoonish anatomy, none of his limbs even connect to his body!! Despite this he is a deep golden hue, and seems to have good reflexes 

He serves almost as a translator for Nebel. Other than translating, Étoile seems to enjoy wandering around the seventh realm. 

He has expressed distaste towards Celeste and the nightmare parasite. It's almost funny...Celeste seems to adore him.


	4. Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eccentric

Andromeda is an eccentric individual, breaking the monochromatic hues to be a startling rainbow and is overwhelmingly cheerful. 

Andromeda is androgynous, and considers 'Andro(s)' as the preferred pronouns, adding to andros eccentricity, as most who identify as androgynous tend to use 'they/them/their' pronouns. However I'm not about to challenge the lapin's viewpoints and preferences so...'Andro(s)' it is.

Andro has fuchsia eyes with a very small black pupil, giving off the appearance that andro is semi-unstable. Andros eyes have been noted to glow and are visible from even extreme distances. It's exceedingly disturbing.

Andro tends to go nearly nude, but as there is no genitalia visible on andros body, I suppose it cannot be considered indecent.

Andros fur has splashes of color all around and andros fur is never consistent in coloration.


End file.
